Fated Meeting
by MangaPirate
Summary: A fanfic dedicated to my reviewer Jaytia. THIS ONE'S FOR YOU! Pretty much a Cobra's past type of thing.


**Yeah~ my first Fairy Tail fanfic! **

**Normally I write for One Piece but this is a special request I got from my reviewer Jaytia! *waves* **

**I'm not sure if I'll write another for Fairy Tail, but if I did I might do it on my favorite guy Luxus! Who doesn't love that psychopath?**

**Also Fanfiction hates me and won't let me use the dashes or the star things to divide my story. So whenever you see "-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-" then you know why. Sorry for this very annoying inconvenience. **

**Fairy Tail was made by Hiro Mashima, I just wrote this fanfic…So yeah enjoy the story!**

His breath was ragged and uneven as the small boy tore through the forest. The angry shouts of the farmer echoed behind him.

"Come on old man give up!" he silently prayed. "I didn't take that much from your stupid farm!"

The shouts continued to fade but the boy never stopped running, he could still feel the angry thoughts buzzing in his mind. Leaves tore easily as he pushed them aside in his hasty escape. He would have been perfectly camouflaged if it hadn't been for his deep red hair.

Only after he couldn't feel the farmer's presence in his mind and he'd put a good distance between himself and the farm did he collapse against a nearby tree. His stomach moaned loudly as he bit greedily into the stolen vegetables. He enjoyed every bit of the mouth watering food.

He sighed in relief. This had been his first real meal in weeks. He felt himself give a satisfied smirk, stolen food always tasted better then bought food, especial since he was starving. Of course he'd been given food at the orphanage, but that was all behind him now. He scowled at the memory. He never could wrap his mind around the idea of ever calling complete strangers "Mom" or "Dad".

He'd grown up in the streets until they'd caught him. He'd escaped as soon as he could. Now here he was, eating stolen food, nowhere to go and nowhere to go back to. He chewed the last of his food thoughtfully. He wasn't sure when his next meal would be, so he tucked the last few pieces in his pockets.

"I'll save them for later," he thought.

Full of new found energy he stretched out his legs and began to wander aimlessly. Maybe if he was lucky he'd find some fruits or something. His eyes sparkled with greed and hunger at the thought. He was too busy imagining himself stuffing his face that he failed to realize where he was going.

His foot got caught on a loose root and before he could process what'd happened he started tumbling down the slope. The ground smelt wet and earthy and sharp twigs cut his skin. He hit something and was launched into the air. The last thing he remembered before everything went black was thinking what a shame it would be if he threw up the food he'd just eaten.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

The boy groaned. "This day can't get any worse." He moaned opening his eyes. A pair of eyes stared back at him. He yelled and jumped back. The figure moved closer with its unblinking eyes.

The boy grabbed a branch lying nearby. "Don't come any closer!" he warned taking a step back. The figure slithered into the moonlight its purple scales reflecting the light. The boy let out a sigh of relief. "It's only a snake." He thought.

The snake moved closer and the boy was entranced by its grace and how easily it moved. He took a step closer. The snake recoiled.

"It's ok," he coaxed soothingly. "I won't hurt you."

The snake didn't move an inch.

Slowly he reached into his pocket and revealed the food he'd stashed away. The vegetables were slightly squished and there was a bit of dirt on them but they were still edible.

He brushed them off delicately, as if they would break if he rubbed too hard.

"Come on little guy, if you want the food you gotta come and get it."

The snake seemed to be analyzing him. Its eyes kept shifting from the boy's hopeful face to the food in his hand. Cautiously, it slithered foreword. The boy's eyes widened as the snake took the food from him. With shaking hands he stroked the creature's scaly head. The snake flinched but made no effort to retreat.

"You know I'm named after a snake." He told it. The snake swallowed the food and watched him with intelligent eyes.

"When I was on the streets, I had to keep my wits with me. Otherwise I might not be breathing for much longer if you know what I mean. Whenever I got into trouble I always managed to trick my way out of it and when I needed to use force," he grinned, "they never saw me coming! A bunch of the street kids started calling me 'Cobra' and I guess the name just stuck." The snake tilted its head.

The boy laughed. "It's alright, I like snakes so the name's fine with me. Besides, it's not like I had a name to begin with."

The boy continued to stroke the snake's body. "Do you have a name?" he asked.

The snake blinked lazily and rested its head on his lap.

The boy sighed but smiled.

"It might be nice having a friend around." He thought to himself.

**-This is a time/scene skip…this is the only way Fanfiction'll let me divide things…Ignore this-**

Cobra stood proudly in front of the window. A large snake coiled around his shoulders.

"It's almost time Cuberos," He said softly. "We'll get the Nirvana."

He looked into the snakes eyes. "We'll get it." He promised.


End file.
